


Consequences

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [2]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Skinner and Scully face the grave consequences of their kiss... (takes place a week after the Triangle episode, Season six and Its in his kiss fanfic)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show X Files, nor do I own the characters Special Agents Fox Mulder, Dana Scully or ADs Skinner and Kersh. The X Files and these characters all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

Consequences 

Chapter one

Agent Scully’s apartment,  
Georgetown  
Monday 6:30pm

Special Agent Dana Scully sat on her sofa that Monday evening, feeling emotionally drained and exhausted as she watched the news, trying to stop herself from thinking about what had happened at work earlier that day.  
But no matter how hard she tried to forget, the days’ events that occurred just wouldn’t go away.  
Scully gulped as she replayed the office scene in her mind. She was having a normal day at work at first, just enjoying some banter with her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder and teasing him about the fact that he didn’t go home over the weekend again as he was busy trying to find X Files cases, when the phone rang for Scully. Scully answered it and it was their boss, AD Kersh.  
Scully grimaced as she remembered leaving the office to go and see him, wondering why Kersh wanted to see her and not Mulder.  
But when Scully entered Kersh’s office, she saw their previous boss, AD Skinner, looking glumly at AD Kersh who sat at his desk, and that was when the ball dropped for Scully.  
When Skinner wouldn’t make eye contact with her, she knew that it was about their forbidden kiss. Scully sat next to Skinner with dread, and he still wouldn’t look at her. He just sat there quietly, like he was in shock. Then that was the moment when Kersh really lost it and went mad at the both of them. He told them he had seen the surveillance footage of them kissing in the elevator that day, and how disappointed he was in both of them, as they all knew fraternising between agents is strictly forbidden in the FBI.  
Therefore, Kersh suspended Skinner and Scully both for two weeks, with no possibility of reinstatement. But, Kersh had said, as they were both good agents and AD, he would let them know if they had jobs when they returned or not.  
So Scully left the office first before Skinner and left AD Kersh her gun and badge before she left. She sighed as she went back to the X Files office, wondering what she would say to Mulder about the whole thing.


	2. Chapter two: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully confesses to Mulder that she kissed Skinner...

Agent Scully remembered the sad look on her partner, Special Agent Mulder’s face when she walked back into the X Files office after the meeting with Kersh.  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Scully began to gather her things from her area of the office.  
She could tell by the silence that Mulder knew what had happened and she waited agonisingly for a few minutes for his reaction.  
Finally, after a few moments Mulder looked up from his file on his desk and looked at her. “So…, you, uh, kissed the big man right?” He managed to ask her in a slightly quivering voice. Scully thought she detected a hint of jealousy in his voice as she thought of what to say.  
“Um, yeah. I’m so sorry, Mulder,” she had said. “Why did you do it, Scully?” Mulder asked unhappily. Scully sat down on her chair and looked glumly at the floor. “I was in a hurry to find you at that ship Mulder… you know I would do anything to find you. When Skinner told me where you were I was just so relieved I had to… say thank you,” she tried to explain. “But did you have to kiss him?” Mulder asked. This time, Scully was a hundred percent sure there was jealousy in his voice, and that really annoyed her to see that Mulder wasn’t focusing on the bigger picture.  
“I found you Mulder. Don’t you understand? If it weren’t for Skinner, God knows what would have happened to you,” she told him. “Bet that would have worked for you right?” Mulder as masked in a accusing tone. Scully blinked in surprise. “Excuse me?” she asked.  
“With me gone you’ll be able to continue your affair with Skinner, right?” Mulder asked, and Scully’s jaw dropped defiantly. “Well. Glad to know that you appreciate the lengths I go to in order to find you, Mulder. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to start my suspension. See you in two weeks… maybe,” Scully told him curtly as she carried her box of office things out of the office with her.  
“Yeah, that’s right. Go on honeymoon with Skinman. I’ll be here working,” Mulder called after her. Scully turned and glared at him before she turned on her heel and left.


	3. Chapter three: Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Mulder make up...

Chapter three: Apologies 

Later that Monday evening while watching the news, Scully got a call from Mulder. “Scully,” Scully said before Mulder replied, “hey Scully. Can we talk for a moment or are you in the middle of something?” Scully turned off the TV as she replied, “no, it’s fine, we can talk Mulder,” she said, still feeling a little rattled after his accusation earlier that day.  
“Look Scully, I just rang to tell you I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say those things and accuse you of having an affair. Who you see is your business, not mine. But when it involves work, you know things would get complicated,” he told her.  
Scully sighed. “I know Mulder,” she said, “I accept your apology, thank you. I’m sorry too,” she told him. “I know you would do anything to find me. Even kissing the Skinman,” Mulder said lightly which made Scully giggle. “Yes, there’s that,” she agreed with a smile, feeling relieved that Mulder wasn’t mad at her anymore and that he understood.  
“I know you’re going through a tough time with your suspension and I’m sorry about that. I’m going to miss working with you, Dana,” Mulder said softly.  
“I'm going to miss you too, Mulder,” she told him. “Will you come visit me at home sometime? We could hang out with the Gunmen. Langley has a new computer game he wants us all to check out,” Mulder offered. Scully grinned.  
“Thanks for offer Mulder but I’m afraid I’m gonna have to decline. I’m washing my hair,” she told him. “Okay. But you can visit me after that okay?” Mulder asked. “I will,” Scully promised him.  
Just then the doorbell rang. “Hey listen Mulder, I’m sorry but someone’s at my door. You have a good evening and say hi to the Gunmen for me,” she told him.  
“Sure. See you Scully,” Mulder replied. “See you,” Scully said before hanging up. She then got up and made her way to the front door and looked through the peep hole. What she saw surprised her.  
Scully took a deep breath as she opened the door, only to find AD Skinner still in his suit, and looking at her hopefully. “Dana,” he said, “can I come in? We need to talk,” he said.  
Scully nodded and gestured for him to come through and sit o the sofa, which he did. “So would you like a drink? Tea or coffee?” Scully asked as she made her way to the kitchen, trying to act casual to relax herself. “No thank you Dana, I’m fine,” Skinner replied.  
With a sigh, Scully then walked over and sat on the sofa next to him. “So, what brings you here, Sir?” she asked a little anxiously. Skinner took a deep breath and began to explain to her why he was there.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully must make some tough decisions...

Chapter 4 Decisions 

Same evening

“I wanted to come by and see how you were coping as I know you love your job,” Skinner began as the two colleagues shared a glance. Scully nodded. “Thank you Sir. I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk before Mulder got back from the hospital,” Scully told him. Skinner held up his hand. “Don’t apologise Dana, it wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I was acting like a damn school boy and was avoiding you. For that I’m sorry,” he told her.   
Scully nodded. “I accept your apology, Sir. Thank you,” she told him. Skinner smiled a small smile before taking something out of his bag that he had with him. “Sir?” Scully asked as she watched him take out a small bunch of posies from his bag. “I bought these over to apologise. I hope I haven’t outstepped my boundaries with us,” he said as he gave her the flowers.   
“Sir they’re lovely. Thank you,” Scully said happily before going to put them in a vase. “No problem,” Skinner replied, pleased that she liked his gift.   
As soon as Scully arranged her new flowers she sat back down next to Skinner and smiled at him. “Sir,” she began. “Please. Call me Walter,” he told her, and Scully nodded. “Walter. So what do you think about us and Kersh? Was he right to suspend us?” Scully asked.   
Skinner nodded. “With good reason. We crossed so many boundaries that day. But truth be told..,” he said before pausing, making Scully stare at him, “I enjoyed it,” Skinner confessed. He held Scully’s face in his right hand as Scully sat there, stunned. She wasn’t expecting this.   
Then, before either of them knew what was going on, Skinner leaned in and Scully let him kiss her tenderly on the mouth.   
After the kiss, Skinner pulled away abruptly. “I’m sorry Dana,” he told her, looking ashamed. “No, it’s fine,” Scully told him, and he looked at her in surprise before she kissed him deeply again. “So, I guess this means you want to go out with me?” Skinner asked hopefully with a small smile. Scully smiled back. “Yes Walter I do,” she told him. They then shared a smile before kissing each other deeply again.   
Then Skinner looked at his watch. “Right, sorry Dana but I got to go boxing now. Shall we tell Mulder about us the next time we meet?” he asked her. Scully nodded. “I’ll help you break the news to him,” she said. “What about your career? Are you going to risk that by dating me?” Skinner asked. Scully thought for a moment.   
“As long as Kersh doesn’t find out, we’ll be okay, right?” she asked. Skinner nodded. “Sure Dana,” he said. But deep down they both knew Kersh would know sometime. Scully had to choose between her career and Skinner.   
Just as well I have a fortnight off, Scully thought to herself as she kissed Skinner goodbye before showing him out the door, as I have a lot of thinking to do. 

The End


End file.
